The Power of Hair Flipping
by Partner-In-Crime v 2.0
Summary: A little oneshot AU for xoxAvatar10xox on dA. Hope you enjoy. Reviews Appreciated.
1. The Power of Hair Flipping

The Power of Hair-Flipping

Sokka was one of the coolest guys in school. He had wonderful, soft eyes, nice brown hair….a dreamy smile….

"TY LEE!! Are you even listening to me?!"

Being snapped out of a day-dream was not a pleasant experience…especially if Azula was doing the snapping. Turning my attention back to my lunch I listened to Azula prattling on about her brother. Zuko was hot to….but off limits. Not only was he Azula's sister but Mai had a crush on him. Plus one of the most popular girls in school had caught his eye.

Mai of course started her blushing and "I don't care" Fiasco. Which was totally bogus, because we all knew she liked him. Even _he_ knew.

Sokka was the one. Lots of Guys came up to me, offered to carry my books, buy me lunch, but not Sokka. My sisters all laughed at me when they saw me get sad. My parents just thought it was a phase but I knew what it was. IT WAS TIME TO GET HIM TO NOTICE ME!! And to do that I would need to plan, practice and PREFORM!! Tomorrow it would be my time to shine.

--Next Day--

Today was going to be a FAILURE. I was planning to go and get noticed by watching him play Football at lunch, but of course my coach called a practice and Sokka was nowhere to be seen at break. The weather must have felt my mood as it was bucketing outside. The hall was empty and quiet apart from the odd piece of advice from my coach. He said I would be one of the best gymnasts ever. I had worked hard for this. I would be a champion. If I could show the world how good I was, surely I could show Sokka. After the usual warm up coach turned on the music to my routine. He gave me a wrinkled old smile, "Show me what it'll be like on the big day?"

Starting my routine, the thoughts of Sokka left my head. It was time to do my coach proud. He had noticed me out of everyone else, out of all my sisters and I wasn't going to let him down. Apparently I had blocked everything out, as I twirled into my last stance a loud applause erupted from the seating. Someone or something had answered my prayers. There standing up, clapping my performance was Sokka, his ponytail flopping and a huge grin plastered on his face. I had died and gone to heaven.

But as most moments of complete happiness go…there was a problem, and a big one. One that went by the name of Suki. Captain of the girls' football team, my class councillor, and Sokka's ex-girlfriend. MY feeling of elation just hit home ground. How could I compare to her. She was pretty and smart and funny…I was just the circus freak.

I felt a blush coming on so I did the worst thing that all my girl magazines told me not to do. I 

ran for it. After a quick thank-you to my coach, a quick change and I was outside in the cool air. Closing my eyes I tried to calm down my pulse, but was unsuccessful as a hand landed on my shoulder, without warning I gave a shriek.

"Easy there, I just wanted to say you were pretty Awesome in there."

I must have been dreaming. Not only was the hottest guy in school talking to me, he was touching me AND complementing me.

"SOKKA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"

Again, the ground _hurts _.

"Suki, give it a break. I was just talking to….er…..Sorry I didn't catch your name."

For some reason my vocal chords had a little hiccup. I couldn't get my name out fast enough.

"Ohyoumeanme!I'mTyLee…."

Leaning down he whispered "Well Ty Lee, that is a _very_ nice name."

Suki suddenly turned red as a stop sign. Her fists clutched in fury she started to tremble.

"Now, now ladies. There's plenty to go around."

Suddenly something within me clicked. I was not to be undermined, I had enough with sharing, today I would be selfish. Conjuring all of my knowledge I did the best thing you could do to a man. A man with an ego.

"Oh well I'm a selfish person. I don't do _share_."

Adding an extra swing to my stride and a last minute hair flip, I swaggered off to the library, history homework calling.

--Later that night--

I was seriously doubting my sanity. I Ty Lee had just hair flipped to the most popular boy in school. The cutest. The one I had a crush on, and had just _walked away_. WHAT WAS I THINKING!! He would probably think I was a weirdo and never look at me again.

Hanging my head on the way to school my mood worsened as I remembered that I had a maths test first thing. It worsened considerably when I saw Sokka. Looking exceptionally hot he was walking up to me. Soon he would just walk away and leave me to my moping.

"Hey! Ty Lee!! Wait up a minute!!"

His hand grabbed my shoulder before I could rush of to the sanctuary of the girls' toilets. Spinning me around to face him, the other landed on the free shoulder, preventing me from turning away again.  


Looking at my reddening face he gave me a huge grin. "Hey well I was wondering, do you wanna go out with me tonight. My Dad's taking my sister and her boyfriend out on the boat, so we could go Ice-skating." He gave me a hopeful smile.

I, Ty Lee, Hair-flipper extraordinaire, fainted.

--

Well this was something that I was requested to do on dA...I'm not a Ty-Lokka Fan... But hey I dont think its complete rubbish. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated.


	2. Power of Hair Flipping put to the test

The Power of Hair-flipping is put to the test.

This was not happening. I must have been dreaming. I don't know how it happened but it was. I Ty-Lee was going on a date with _Sokka_. I had passed out when he first asked me, well I know it was slightly over the top but then again this was Sokka. He had thankfully caught me before the hard ground made contact with my head and dragged me to the Nurses office. As I waltzed down the hallway my mood soared as I saw him smile and nod at me. HE. LOOKED. AT. ME!! AGAIN!! Looking around the canteen I scanned the crowds for my friends.

They were never that hard to pick out. Mai was always casting a dark brooding mood and well everyone just plain out avoided Azula. You could see why. She sneered, she glared, she bullied. The list was _endless_. Mai was just plain cold. She talked in an endless monotone, and I mean endless. You could fall asleep just listening to her talk but that was never a problem as…well. She didn't talk that much.

They didn't really say much to me just kind of acknowledged my existence for a brief moment or two. At that very moment I wanted nothing more to run home and start getting ready for tonight. I had to get home before "The sisters" arrived home and started stealing my stuff or hogging the bathroom. If only I was an only child.

Lunch was uneventful as ever and class dragged on and on. The clock just wasn't ticking fast enough if you asked me. When the bell rang I grabbed by bag and legged it. Dodging past people like a lunatic and rushing out apologies to the few that I did manage to collide with.

I was first home thank god. It was a mad scramble to get ready, leave a note for the parents and charge out the door and sprint for the bus. Anyone who said I didn't get enough exercise was lying. The bus was late of course and the journey long and boring. Everyone seemed to be at home, there were no interesting things to look at or conversations to eavesdrop on.

He was waiting for me when I arrived at the "Big Blue". The restaurant had always been a favourite of mine having visited it often when I was small. He was a gentleman, holding the door open for me and pushing in my chair for me. He talked throughout the dinner, complimenting me often. I felt so special, many times he had me blushing so much I had to turn away to hide the blaring red, radiating off my cheeks.

We laughed and joked together and let me tell you, it was weird. Usually at home when the whole family and I were eating I couldn't get a word on edgeways. I always felt...ignored. But not now. Right now I had someone's full attention and it made me feel all warm and cosy inside.

He even paid the bill, something that I had been dreading. With the limited amount of money I received from my parents I could have never even been able to afford to pay my half of the bill. We walked along the shoreline together, hand in hand and I felt as if I was floating. Soon he turned me towards him, pulling me closer into his embrace.

Ever so slowly, with his eyes gazing into mine, he leaned his face down closer, nearer to mine. Suddenly my senses went into over drive. I could hear him breathing, See him and only him, the starry sky lost its beauty compared to his face, I could smell his cologne, musky and 

masculine, I could feel his hands wandering lower...into more dangerous territory.

As he gently cupped my face with an unoccupied hand, his eyes slipped shut and pressed me even closer into his chest, his face aiming for mine. My heart was beating wildly inside my chest, threatening to burst from my chest. He was- he was going to-to...

And then it happened. Ever so softly softly his lips grazed mine, and then pressed more firmly, demanding a reaction. I let out a small sigh and wrapped my arms around his larger frame, pressing myself closer into this wonderful person. We held each other tightly that night. Kissing beneath the stars, the sand scrunching between our toes.

FIN.

--

A little sequel Just for the "reviewers" Again Reviwes APPRECIATED!!


End file.
